dsps_wiki_for_thingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Story of Jason
The Xexeon Team is hired to find a monster on a desloate planet, who's only location is an abandoned underground labratory. The Team Flys there, and arrives quickly. The fog is thick, and Jason steps out of the ship first, followed by Dark. "Do you have the locator?" Jason asks. Dark pats his pockets, then realizes "Oh, I gave it to Smak he--". Suddenly Dark is knocked over by Smak and Hipp fighting over the locator. "But Dark gave it to ME!" Smak pushes Hipp's face away from his. "You dont know how to use it!!" They roll around on the ground. "HEY." The two freeze at the sound of their bosses voice. They quickly get up and brush them selves off. Dark and Jason look at them annoyed, and then at each other. Jason sighs. Joe then leaves the ship, followed by Platy and Beau. "So uh.. where is this thing?" Beau asks. Jason squints. The fog was too thick to see past. "Dark, turn the locator on." Dark brushes the dirt off of the device "If it still works" he scowls over at the Smak and Hipp. Dark begins to press buttns on the locator. It turns on, acting as a GPS in a way. "Ok its running." He announces. "Um...." He begins to have a worried look on his face. "What? Whats the matter?" jason asks "Joe did you set this thing right?" dark looks over at the others. "That thing is 100% accurate after I was finished with it." Joe says assuringly. "And you set it to the right species, Platy?" Dark looks at Platy. "Well, it was the one the message said." Platy shrugs. "Whats the problem, Dark?" Jason asks, walking over to Dark. "Well, according to this thing, the target is.... right'' ''here." he points to the ground. All of a sudden, the ground start to shake. Jasons eyes go wide. ".....Uh oh" A huge three eyed scaly monster comes out of the ground, flinging everyone in every which way and the ship goes flying as well. Jason doesn't panic, in fact the monsters just a minor annoyance. He right arm transforms and reveals a laser blaster. He starts firing multiple shots while laying on his back. The monster targets him, and lets out a huge roar. Through the fog, silouttes of his teamates are seen attacking the beast, but the monster remains unfazed. Jason tries to crawl backward while still firing, bt ends up hittings a rock. The monster stomps on the ground, breaking the floor beneath him sending him falling. He attempts to use the jets from his shoes to propell himself upward, but large debris hits him back down. A large piece hits him right in the head, knocking out his systems. ............... bzzzZZZZTT~~ Jason is undegrund now. His emergency systems have finally kicked in. Only motor functions, visin and hearing were active. He ad to get back up, and help everyone. He did a scan of his surroundings. A bright red grid comes out of his left eyes and scans the room up and down (Like that robot from the Incredibles when Mr. Incredible hides behind the skeleton). Oh, perfect. The abandoned labratory.Apprently he crashed through the roof. He could fix himself. Jason got up and began slowly walking, to save power, looking for tools and replacement parts. He approached a large box. "Stop." Jason quickly looked to where the voice was coming from. A shadowed figue stood in front of him. "I have done a scan on you while your systems where down. You are in need of repairs." Jason nods. Category:Unfinished Stories Category:Stories